A Fateful night at Kaibacorp
by Assassin of the Blue Rose
Summary: Saphira has a good life. A good job, nice family, loving boyfriend... But then Seto Kaiba pays her a visit and Saphira begins to understand that her life is not all peaches and cream... Lemons, KaibaXOc, Pasta crazed Italians and Angry Germans!
1. Chapter 1: Late night visitor

Yeah Bitches! Its back! And Its been re-done! The storyline has been completely changed, and also a quick and very important note MY SPELLCHECK DOES NOT WORK.

Anyway, please read and review! 3 reviews for a new chapter

* * *

><p><strong>Kaiba Corporation HQ, Vice presidents office<strong>

Sitting at her desk, Saphira typed away at her laptop. Directing workload wasn't the most important part of her job, in fact it was the least important part of her job, but somebody had to do it. She turned away from her laptop for a minute and stared out of the windows, it was night and it was raining cats and dogs, somehow time seemed to go faster when you worked at Kaiba corp. She looked up, clicked her fingers, stretched and yawned. She worked too hard, but thats excpected when your a vice president.

Although working for Seto Kaiba could be stressful, somehow she'd grown to like him a little bit. When she first started out he'd been pretty hostile to her but now he was actually alright around her. She figured he had gotten used to her company. Although she still thought that he was a jerk.

She looked at her clock on her desk. 10:30pm. She rubbed her eyes, saved her work and shut down the laptop. She'd been in her office since 3:00am. She relaxed in her chair for a moment, when to her suprise she heard a knock at the door to her office. _Who could that be?_. "Come in, and make it quick!" She called out. The door opened to reveal certain small, raven haired boy. He stepped into her office, and ran round behind her desk to face her. She stood up and asked him "Mokuba what are you doing here at this time of night? Doe's your brother know your here?" he looked up at her with mixed expression on his face.

"Yes he knows Im here, he sent me" He answered, however he didn't sound like himself. Like the cheery, smiley Mokuba that helped whenever he could around Kaiba corp.

"Why would he do that? It's dangerous this time of night! Didn't he say something about all those attacks on duelists at night?" She inquired. This didn't sound like the Seto Kaiba she knew at all; sure he was her ego inflated, self centered, arrogant, demanding boss but surely he cared for his little brother? In fact when she thought about it, he was the same age as her and was more of a father to him than a brother. "Yes, he did" He answered as he walked back around and shut the door. He leaned against on it, blocking it. Suddenly the lights flashed and the power went out leaving the two of them in darkness, or so she thought.

"I did send him here, but thats not the point" that voice, was not Mokuba's. It was too low and husky. She turned around to face the windows of her office to where she thought the voice came from. Suddenly lightning struck, with the roaring of thunder, temporarly illuminating the room revealing the tall shilouette of Seto Kaiba as he strode towards her. Her hands started to shake. That was when she started to walk backwards. He turned to his little brother "Job done Mokuba, you can head home". With that the boy walked out of the door shutting it behind him. She knew what was coming, but like this?

"I-Is something wrong Mr. Kaiba?" she eventually got out.

"No, Nothings wrong" He answered just as she ran out space behind her and backed into a wall. He put his arms either side of her. She was trapped between him and the wall. If he wasn't going to fire her, what did he want? He caressed her cheek lightly with his fingers and looked her deep in the eyes. "Then what are you-" but before she could finish he put a finger up to her lips to silence her, then went back to her cheek. "You're a very attractive woman miss Striker," Did her ears decieve her? Did he actually just compliment her?

"M-Mr. Kaiba?"

"Don't call me that, not when were alone " He answered.

"Then what should I call you?" She asked trying to hide her fear. But she wasn't doing a good job. She tried to avert her gaze to the floor, but she couldn't look away from those eyes. She was utterly lost in those deep, mysterious pools of blue.

"Call me Seto, there's no need to be afraid of me, and I said I think you're beautiful,"

"I...erm...I don't know what to say..."

"Then don't say anything" He said. Moving in, he pressed his lips against hers. She squeeked and tensed up. Was this really happening? Was her boss kissing her or had she fallen asleep at her desk? She didn't know wether to kiss back or push him away... His manly scent intoxicated her, his soft lips made love to hers, his hard body was pressed up against her soft one. She made up her mind.

Her arms made their way around his neck, Kissing him back. His hands slid down to her waist, pulling each other closer. Saphira felt him lick her top lip and ask for enterance, who was she to refuse? She opened her mouth for him and his tongue slipped in. She tried to supress a moan when their tongues danced. His hands moved down to the backs of her theighs, he lifted her up and she automatically wrapped her legs around his waist. Saphira felt the need for air arise but she didn't want to seperate from his lips.

Kaiba carried Saphira over to her office chair where he put her down, then he finally seperated from her lips. Saphira looked into his eyes, they were darkened with lust. He kneeled between her legs. Lightning struck outside again and Saphira came to her senses, Kaiba leaned in and kissed up and down her neck. She shuddered but managed to find words "S-Seto... Stop..." she breathed trying to ignore the sensations on her neck that were driving her crazy.

"Why should I?" Kaiba asked as he nibbled on her earlobe.

"Yo-you're... married..."


	2. Chapter 2: Right or wrong?

Hi! New chapter up! review and a new chapter and... MY SPELLCHEAK DOESN'T WORK!

* * *

><p>Kaiba pulled back and looked into Saphira's eyes. It was true. He was married, but he wasn't happy. He never married his wife, Jane Luto, for love. Her father was head of a large company in europe and he'd only married her for bisness reasons. Sure, she was attractive on the outside, but on the inside she was a total slut, selfish and he suspected she'd had several affairs behind his back. His marrige wasn't for love, he'd married her money. He had a feeling that if he didn't own Kaibacorp, she deffinatly wouldn't be with him. Why did he put with her? Because of his reputation. He knew that many men were after her, then again, she was a part-time underwear model. She was a daddy's girl. They were total opposites, not only that but she had an IQ of 4, she wasn't clever at all.<p>

Many would picture her as their dream woman, but that was far from the truth for him. He'd always desired Saphira, but he'd never asked her out on a date, partially because of media attetion, partially because of her family. He knew that her family wasn't to fond of him. He'd known for months that she didn't get on with her family, he'd heard phonecalls from her office to her home.

Saphira was lost in Kaiba's eyes. They were like deep, mysterious pools of water that she wanted to explore, discover their secrets. She'd always thought that he had beautiful eyes. Yet at the same time she wanted to know what he'd seen that made him act so... cold. She knew he wasn't as cold as he acted.

"This... This is wrong," Saphira breathed. Kaiba then remembered something that both saddened and sickened him, she was in a relationship too. His name was Aaron Graven. He didn't deserve Saphira one bit. He wasn't attractive, he didn't have anything to offer her, he could hardly hold down a job. It was her who kept them afloat, he just leeched off of her, why couldn't she see that?

Rain continued to fall outside, hitting the windows. "It is not," Kaiba stated, Saphira managed to tear her gaze away from him. She knew that she could never measure up to Jane, she was perfect, blonde hair, blue eyes, D-cup bra size... A mans fantasy. Saphira was always jealous of Jane, because of her looks though. Not because she had Seto Kaiba. As for herself, she couldn't see why Kaiba had tried to seduce her, she wasn't special. She had bright red hair and pale white skin, her eyes were dark green. She'd considered dying her hair, but she could only go brunette or ginger, not blonde. Aaron had also insisted on her getting a boob job, but she liked her breasts, they weren't as big as Jane's but she was pleased with them. Aaron had said it would improve their sex life, but she begged to differ. Her and Aaron had their differences, that was for sure, he had high expectations of women. He knew what he liked in bed, but they didn't have sex often and when they did, she was never satisfied. She never enjoyed their sex. It just didn't feel good to her, she just couldn't get excited. What she couldn't understand was, when Kaiba had kissed her it'd sparked a deep desire within her, a desire to be touched, to be kissed by him. But the odd thing was, she felt his desire too. Not his desire just to have a quick blow job and be done, no, she felt his desire for her and it didn't come in the form of a hard-on.

Saphira was confused, she had felt his desire, but she couldn't understand why. Jane is any mans dream woman. Why would he want her? He was Seto Kaiba, he could have any woman he wanted! So why... why was he trying to seduce her? She didn't want an affair, what was to say he was no different from Aaron sex-wise? She wouldn't cheat on Aaron! They had their differences, but she still loved him! And she knew that deep down, he loved her too.

"Mr. Kaiba, this is wrong and you know it," Saphira stated.

"It is not wrong Saphira," Kaiba replied

"We're both in relationships, I love my Aaron, and you love Jane," Saphira added. Before Kaiba had the chance to say anything, she stood up. Kaiba stood up too. "I do not know what you want Mr. Kaiba, but I am no whore,"

"I never said you were,"

Saphira gathered her stuff up and put it in her briefcase "Its getting late, Aaron will be worried and I'm sure Jane will be too," Just hearing those names made Kaiba's blood boil. She quickly headed to the door "Good night, Mr. Kaiba," Saphira said before walking out of the office. Leaving him alone in her office.

"Good night, Saphira..."


	3. Chapter 3: An Egyptian fantasy

Hello everyone! New chapter Yay~! Special thanks to Alunabelle Night Shadow, MandaLovesTheDarkOne, conrad1998, Random Kat, Cybran09, Rowan Light Lawliet, bakuraforever1024 and to everyone who reviewed.

_**Warning! Lemon in this chapter!** _

Please read and review!

enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Aaron! I'm home babe!" Saphira called out as she shut the front door to her home behind her, she took off her coat. She heard a groan and she sighed. Aaron was drunk again. She wondered how much he'd spent on beer this time, but her thoughts were interupted when a familiar scent filled her nostirals, it made her feel warm. It was like cinnomen. Then her eyes widened, she recognised that smell, it was aftershave. Kaiba's aftershave. How she knew it belonged to him? Because it smelled masculine and expensive. She didn't even notice Aaron when he walked into the hallway. So he wasn't drunk afterall, that was a change. She smiled softly "Hi honey,"<p>

"Your late," Aaron said bluntly.

"Well, things are getting busy at work,"

"You always say that,"

"Well, its true,"

She eyed Aaron, he wasn't anything special either. He had brown hair with a bowl haircut, his eyes were also brown. He was quite pale and skinny, he didn't have a lot of muscle. His hair was always greasy, she never touched his hair. His lips were always dry and chapped. Aaron walked back into the living room.

It was always like this, at times she felt lonely. She never got a "Welcome home," or a "How was your day?" sometimes she'd just come home and climb into bed and fall asleep. She rarely even got a smile from him and when he did, he usually wanted sex. Which she never enjoyed because she never climaxed or just couldn't get excited in the first place. The only thing that did please her were the naughty 'toys' locked in a box underneath the bed. Aaron didn't know about them. Thinking about her sex life made thoughts of a certain CEO enter her head. The way he kissed her took her breath away, the way his hands touched he had her reeling in pleasure. She then thought about his hands. They were big and that thought made her shiver, something told her that Kaiba was skilled and passionate in bed. That thought alone made her hot and bothered. She took off her shoes and glanced at Aaron in the living room. He was holding can of beer and was watching TV, he didn't notice when she went upstairs to the bedroom.

She walked into the bedroom and looked at herself in the mirror, she was wearing a navy blue suit that showed off her legs and figure. She took off the blazer and neatly hung it up. She looked back at herself in the mirror. She examined herself, when she found herself staring at her breasts. They weren't as big as Jane's but she was happy with them. She undid the buttons on her blouse and she slowly took it off. She shivered when she felt the cold air hit her skin. She folded her blouse on a chair and looked back at herself again.

She stared at her breasts in the mirror covered by her white lacy bra. Her thoughts wondered and so did her hands. She slid her hands up her toned, flat stomach to her breasts where she cupped them. To her suprise she moaned, the touch was... nice. Her hand drifted up and squeezed her breast, she gasped and shut her eyes. She hadn't felt excited in... years!

She opened her eyes and walked over to the bed, she lay down and continued to squeeze and fondle her breasts. She felt them tingle in pleasure and her nipples starting to get hard. She reached round and un-did the clasp on her bra. She took the undergarment off and threw it to the floor. She traced a circle around her nipple with her finger. She moaned and took in a deep breath. And then breathing heavily she did the same with the other nipple. She shuddered and her breathing became a little faster. The cold air in the room combined by her touches made them harden, she felt the pleasure she'd been craving for so long.

As she touched her sensitive breasts, she began to fantasize...

_Deep in the heart of Egypt was a palace, where the Pharaoh ruled over the kingdom. His guardians protected him. The highest ranking of the guardians, and arguably the best looking, Seto, looked at the girl beneath him on his bed. Her dark red hair was fanned out on the soft pillow that her head rested on. Her dark green eyes stared into his azure ones. Her cheeks were dusted a light shade of pink. _

_Their clothes were scattered on the floor. He leaned down and kissed her soft lips again, she kissed him back, it was useless to resist. His hand slid up her side and settled on her breast. He kneaded it in his hand and pinched her nipple. She gasped and his tongue slid into her mouth. Their tongues danced in an erotic display of passion. His skilled hand continued to play with her breast whilst their mouths made love to eachother. The need for oxygen grew and grew. When he finally seperated from her mouth she placed her hand on his perfectly-sculpted chest and begged "High priest, I beg of you, take me," he leaned down and kissed her neck. She moaned and gave him more access to it. _

_"Have patience, Saphira, you will get what is coming to you," The priest whispered as he nibbled on her earlobe. She couldn't wait. He knew her body well. He knew how to torment her. How to make her beg for him, and she always did, thats what made his body hot. Because she wouldn't let any other man touch her, not that he'd let them anyway. Only he could satisfy her, and the same went for him. He kissed down to her breast and took one of her hardened peaks into his mouth and she gasped. She bit her lip and ran her fingers through his brunette locks as he suckled. His other hand played with the other. She was left to suffer the teasing of his sinfully sweet mouth and his skilled hand on her nipples and breasts._

_She was dizzy with pleasure, when he switched so that his mouth was on the other she couldn't help but moan "High priest! Please!" she gazed down at him and he took his mouth off of her. "Please high priest, I want you so badly..."_

_"Say my name," he instructed_

_"High-" _

_"My real name, Saphira, say my real name,"_

_"Seto," she breathed. He shuddered when she said his name. She looked down and gasped at what she saw "Oh you poor thing... does it hurt?" she asked, innocently. _

_"More then you can imagine..." he answered, she smiled and began to feel his hard chest._

_"You really do want me..."_

_"More then anything," _

_"Its so long and thick..." She breathed. He smirked and kissed her lips again. His hands slid down to her legs, he caressed her theighs before she spread them for him. She didn't want any preperation, she just wanted him. Her eyes locked with his again and she felt the head of his arousal prod at her enterance._

_"Saphira, are you sure you'll be okay?" he asked, she smiled seductively, he was a passionate lover. He always put her pleasure first, then again, he was so selfless... she decided not to dwell on it._

_"Yes, I'll be fine Seto," she answered "Now do it," he sat up and put her legs over his shoulders. She moaned at the thought of how hard he was going to fuck her. "Shove it deep inside me," _

Saphira suddenly snapped out of her fantasy when she heard a wolf whistle from the door. She squeeked and shot up, trying to cover herself up, dropping the sex toy she was holding in the process. Her face was bright red when she saw Aaron grinning at her from the doorway. "What you doin baby?" he asked teasingly.

"I-I-I was I-um..." Saphira stuttered and he laughed.

"Don't mind me baby, carry on," He encouraged. Saphira looked down.

"A-Actually, I don't feel like it anymore..." Saphira admitted, the mood was gone. Aaron looked dissapointed and walked back downstairs, she heard him groan;

"Urgh... women... honestly what does it take to get a good fuck around here?"

Saphira curled up in the sheets before realisation hit her. _**Did I just have a fantasy about Kaiba?**_


	4. Chapter 4: Come to bed!

Hi! sorry I haven't posted recently and that this chapter is short. Its just because

1. School has been bombarding me with homework

2. For some reason the forums on here are not working (If anybody has any information please tell me!)

Anyway... Thank you to everyone who reviewed! It makes my day! Special thanks to conrad1998, bakuraforever1024, MandaLovesTheGingerTwins, Rowan a.k.a losing her mind and Allunabelle night shadow! You guys are AMAZING!

P.S I'm thinking of making my Yaoi songfic into a song book. Meaning that there will be other Yaoi and normal pairings in different chapters. Let me know what you think.

_**WARNING! Sexual content! **_

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>In the Kaiba Mansion, things were quiet as usual in Kaiba's home office. The only noise that could be heard was the clicking of Kaiba's typing on the keyboard of his laptop and the hum of the computer. He felt two hands on his shoulders sliding down his chest. "Seto honey, come to bed," The whiney annoying voice pleaded.<p>

"No," Kaiba replied bluntly

"Are you sure?" The voice giggled "Maybe if you saw what I'm wearing..." Kaiba sighed

"I'm sure whatever your wearing is nice Jane, but I need to work,"

"Ohhh! Come on!" Jane, his wife whined again.

"No, I. Need. To. Work." Kaiba said firmly. Jane frowned, she hated it when he was like this, he just wasn't interested in her, well she can change that...

"Setoooo, I'm horny! I need you!" Jane pleaded. Kaiba wasn't swayed at all.

"If your aroused, use a sex toy," he said simply. This REALLY got Jane rilled up. She will get her way, she always got her way. She walked back out of the room, her heels clicked as she went. Kaiba sighed in relief when she left him alone. But this was cut short when he heard "Ohhhhhh Seeeeettttoooooo!" he groaned and looked up annoyed.

Jane stood there in a black, lacy push-up bra and thong. She was holding a pink vibrator in her hand, she brought it to her lips and kissed it. Kaiba blinked and his face remained emotionless. She licked the silicone toy and pushed it past her lips, sucking on it. This would turn any other man on, but Kaiba seemed unphased by it. She moaned and pushed it deep into her throat. "Are you done yet?" Kaiba asked her. She pulled the toy out of her mouth and struck her most seductive pose.

"Come over here and fuck me Seto!" She begged. Kaiba looked back at his wife then to his computer screen.

"No,"

"!" Jane screeched and strutted out of the door, slamming it shut in fustration.

"Hmph, slut," Kaiba muttered. Despite what many thought, they didn't have amazing sex. She'd climax six or seven times but he'd never even come close to release. He didn't have erectile disfunction, he just couldn't get satisfied.

Saphira however, she was a different story. When he felt her body pressed against his he felt like he was on fire. He craved Saphira's touch. Only she could satisfy him. Too bad he was married. He had a feeling she would've gone ahead with it if they were both single.


	5. Chapter 5: An awkward day at the office

Hi! Sorry this chapter took so long and is so short, this is my last week in the UK before I move to Germany so understandabaly things have been busy. Anyway, enjoy the short-ass chapter!

* * *

><p>The next day, things were pretty tense at the Kaibcorp offices. Kaiba had gone on a firing spree for no apparent reason. Well, his wife Jane knew the reason, he hadn't gotten any sleep. Why hadn't he gotten any sleep? Because Jane had been pestering him for sex all night.<p>

Things were going no better for Saphira. Her workload had been doubled within the last hour thanks to the Graphics department getting the new design measurements wrong. She had also been avoiding Kaiba for the incident last night. Also Aaron had not stopped talking about when he found her in the bedroom. That had made her upset with him.

The day went by rather quickly, which both Saphira and Kaiba were grateful for. However fate had more in store for them. Saphira was in her car trying to start it "Come on," she pleaded for it to start when she glanced at the fuel gauge. Empty. She cursed under her breath and got out, she'd have to walk home. She felt water drop on her nose. She sighed and it began to rain, she had to walk home in the rain without an umbrella. She walked down the street when a familiar black limosine passed her.

Kaiba saw the soaked Saphira and made the driver stop. He got out and looked at the red head who'd stopped in her tracks. "Are you going to get in?" Kaiba asked her plainly. Saphira was slightly flustered and felt uncomfortable after last night. Not just about the office incident, but about her exotic fantasy. She dashed over to him and quickly got inside, she only did it so that she wouldn't catch a cold walking in the rain. Kaiba stepped in and shut the door. Saphira slid over to the other side of the limo. Kaiba shut the door and the driver pulled away from the cirb.

The two sat in an awkward silence, which was eventually broken by Kaiba when he asked "Will you be available tonight?" Saphira stared at him skeptically. She shook her head when she realised that he meant would she be able to work with him tonight at his home office. She figured his wife would be there so he couldn't try to pull anything funny. "Yes," she replied simply. Kaiba nodded and looked out of the window.

"Good, I hope to get some work done tonight and correct what my employee's did wrong," he said. Saphira fidgeted, did he not think of her as an employee?

"How has Mokuba been?" Saphira asked trying to make a converstation to ease the tension.

"Good," was the reply she got.

"And... Jane?"

"Good," This is what wound her up sometimes, when he'd just give one word answers. She decided not to pull him up on it, she didn't want an arguement.


	6. Chapter 6: Sensual seduction

Hi! Sorry for the wait! But to maku up for it here is the longest chapter yet! Warning: half Lemon! please read and review!

* * *

><p>After the two got back to the Kaiba mansion, they'd both gone to Kaiba's office to begin the long night. Little did Saphira know, they weren't going to get much work done. Kaiba had put his plan into motion. He'd suggested about ten minutes ago that they should drink some wine to help relax them a bit for the long night ahead. Saphira had reluctently agreed on the terms that incase she gets drunk, his chauffer will drive her home. For extra precautions, he'd slipped a sex drug in hers. He didn't have to worry about Jane, for she was out with friends. Thank god for girls nights out!<p>

The red haired woman was sitting on a couch in Kaiba's home office, going through paperwork as per normal. She had drank about half of her wine and was already starting to feel affects of it. Her body felt hotter and sensitive to touch. Kaiba himself, was sitting in his office chair behind his desk, watching her. Saphira noticed his staring and she met his gaze "Something wrong Mr. Kaiba?" She asked, despite her condition.

"You look a little feverish," Kaiba replied "I don't want to catch something you may have,"

"Well... I am feeling a little tired sir, may I go to one of the guest rooms and sleep?" Saphira requested, not caring if that sounded rude.

_Perfect _Kaiba thought "You may, there's one across the hall, first door on your right," Saphira nodded and stood up, wobbling about in her heels. She made her way out of his office nearly tripping over in the process. She walked out of the door and across the hall as Kaiba said. She stumbled into the bedroom, not noticing any of the fancy decor, or the fact she was inside Kaiba's bedroom. She went over to the bed and collapsed onto it. She kicked off her shoes and nuzzled one of the soft pillows where you could faintly smell Kaiba's scent. It made Saphira feel even hotter, she didn't know what was wrong with her body. But when she smelled that intoxicating smell on the pillow _he _entered her head again. She drifted off to sleep but her mind didn't rest.

Her mind wandered back to the night when Kaiba had kissed her, when their lips locked it was pure magic. She wanted more and more of him, more of his kisses, more of his touch... Her eyes opened when she felt a ghostly touch on her leg and she found herself staring into a pair of dark blue eyes, she inhaled and was intoxicated by his manly scent once more. "Seto..." she whispered as his hand touched her inner thigh.

"Saphira..." Kaiba whispered back, he lowered his lips to hers, capturing them in a soft yet passionate kiss. His hands slid up her sides whilst hers ran down his back, noticing he'd taken his trench coat off. Kaiba licked bottom lip and she opened her mouth for him, his tongue slid into her wet cavern and explored before settling on hers for a taste. Saphira let out a little moan as their tongues dueled. Kaiba coaxed her tongue into his mouth and sucked lewdly on it before breaking the kiss, rendering them both breathless. Dark blue looked into dark green. "Sir... we shouldn't be doing this," Saphira breathed. Kaiba put his finger to her lips to prevent her from saying anything else as he spoke "I know, but even though you know its wrong, I can tell that you want me, I can see it in your eyes," he leaned in and kissed up her neck to her ear, she suddered in response "I can sense your desire to have a real man please you, rather than that pussy-ass of a boyfriend you have," Saphira couldn't help but moan at the statement as he licked the shell of her ear, for some reason hearing Kaiba insult Aaron like that only made her feel hotter if that was even possible. She shuddered when she felt his hand venture under her shirt. "Why do you do this to yourself Saphira? Why do you deprive your body of my touch?" Kaiba asked, lightly tracing patterns on her skin under her shirt. "Why do you deprive your body of the attention it wants so bad...?" he leaned in and kissed her neck, making her feel light headed.

Saphira didn't know what to do, her senses were clouded. She wanted to move her arms but she couldn't, she wanted to say that it was wrong, but he was right. He had been right about everything. She knew Kaiba was a dominant male, that was undoubtable. "Seto..." she whispered breathlessly. The male above her smirked, getting a slight ego boost from hearing his name spoken in a tone so wanton "Saphira, give in to your desire, let it take over you, let it consume you in its fire..." he whispered in her ear before licking the shell. Saphira shivered in response. "Saphira... will you let me have you?" Kaiba asked. The red head looked deep into his eyes again and after some silence answered with another breathless reply "Yes,"

Kaiba smirked hearing her response, he kissed her again and waited until she shut her eyes before ripping her shirt in half in a strong display of desire and masculinety. He threw it to the floor and pressed his lips to Saphira's once more. The red head kissed him back, she knew this was wrong, very wrong, but she couldn't resist his lips or his touch. It was like she was trapped in the most blissful way possible. Kaiba kicked off his boots and continued to undress her and himself. He sat up and admired her body for a few moments before noticing the blush and uncertainty in her eyes "S-Seto... I feel embaressed..." she whispered, he cupped her cheek.

"You have no need to be Saphira... you are a beautiful woman, mind, body and soul.."

"Y-You don't think my breasts are to small?" Kaiba answered that question by licking over her left nipple, making her gasp and moan when he took it into his mouth. Suckling as she mewled in pleasure, to him that was the most beautiful sound in the world. He bit down and she yelped in response, he pulled away "Did I hurt you?" Kaiba asked, concerned. Saphira shook her head "N-No... I'm just sensative... there," Saphira answered. Kaiba had an idea, he licked her nipple over and over, she gasped again "O-Oh! S-Set-oh!" she moaned and made more mewling noises. Kaiba briefly wondered how Saphira would like it if he chained her to the bed with cat ears on her head and a vibrator with a tail atached to it in her ass. He was snapped out of this thought though when Saphira let out a high pitched squeek. She trembled underneath him, Kaiba had slipped a finger inside her wet core. "Set-to, what are you-?"

"I'm preparing you so it doesn't hurt as bad when I'm inside you," he told her, he left her nipple and kissed her lips again. She kissed back but broke after a while for air. "It... It feels weird... uh..." Kaiba went back to kissing her neck to distract her from the uncomfortable feeling. Saphira shut her eyes again, letting the warm feeling wash over her as the pain slowly faded, that was until Kaiba added another finger.

Saphira arched her chest and cried out again when Kaiba used his thumb to rub her clit. Her legs quivered and shook in pleasure. Kaiba began to loose it himself, her moans and her reactions were driving him crazy. He added a third finger and she stiffened "Nyo! S-Seto-oh!" he knew that might have hurt a bit, judging by her reactions. He knew that would change. He pulled out his fingers suddenly and Saphira whimpered at the loss. Kaiba went back up to her and kissed her lips. She kissed back hungrily, Kaiba moaned when she ran her fingers through his hair. When they seperated they were breathless.

Kaiba was suprised when Saphira flipped them over so that she was on top. He looked up at her questioningly and Saphira blushed, the brunette smiled at the innocent look on her face. "I... I want to try something..." she told him.

"Okay, what do you want to try?" Kaiba asked her, moving some hair out of his eyes.

"I-I want to ride you," Saphira said shyly. Kaiba took her hand and squeezed it re-assuringly, he could tell she was nervous about this. Saphira smiled slightly and squeezed back. She knew that he only wanted to make this pleasurable for her. She sat up and looked down at Kaiba. She licked her lips "See something you like?" Kaiba asked, smirking.

"You have a body of a god..." Saphira whispered. That made his ego inflate quite a bit. Kaiba smirked. Saphira moved down so the head of his throbbing cock was at her enterance. "Ready?" Kaiba asked her softly. Saphira nodded and gasped as she impaled herself on his cock.


	7. Chapter 7: Noises

Sorry this has taken so long! Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter, remember to review!

* * *

><p><em>Bang, bang, bang "Oh Seto! Yes! Don't stop!" <em>

_Bonk, bonk, bonk _"_Mm... Oh god Saphira! Yes!"_

Even with his headphones on and his IPod turned up to the max, Mokuba could still hear them. What the hell were they doing in there? He nearly tore off his headphones and threw it on the bed. He got up and walked out of his room. The noise got louder as he approached his brother's room. He began to realize what was going on, he smirked evilly. His big brother was getting laid! _About fucking time _he thought. He let out a quiet chuckle at that thought. They'd been going at it for hours now too.

Not only that, he had an idea. A very good one. A very good evil one. He went looking for his camera. He froze when he heard a door slam, followed by a very annoying voice shouting "Settttoooooooo! I'm home!"

Kaiba thought he heard something slam, but he couldn't think at the moment. His body was slick with sweat, his breathing coming out in harsh pants, pleasure coursed through his veins and consumed him in its fire. His blue eyes dark as the night sky, watching the beauty that was below him. Saphira's lips were parted, moans and whimpers of pleasure escaped them as the man she had lusted after thrusted in and out of her body at an impossible pace. The red head felt her abdomen start to tighten, as did the man above her, Kaiba's arms started trembling. "Saphira... I'm close..." he whispered breathlessly in her ear. Saphira was beyond words at this point, the pleasure had become too overwhelming for her, she'd never felt like this before. Suddenly she felt Kaiba's cock spasm inside her, he groaned loudly and gave one more harsh thrust, triggering Saphira's orgasm. She screamed and her body shook under the intensity of her orgasm. Kaiba hissed feeling her grip him like a vice. He rocked his hips slowly and gently making Saphira's orgasm even longer.

Kaiba pulled out his limp member and lay down next to her. His eyes widened in alarm when he heard the door open.

Jane screamed in horror and shock at the sight of Saphira and Kaiba lying in bed with each other. "SETO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Saphira squeaked and shot up from the bed along with Kaiba "J-Jane, it's not what you think,"

"Then what is it? You had sex with her didn't you?"

"Mrs Kaiba, I-"

"Shut up you whore! I'm talking to my husband!" Jane snapped at Saphira. She looked down in guilt. What had she done? She'd slept with Seto Kaiba and had been dis-loyal to Aaron. He'd seduced her and what was worse, she had enjoyed it. She decided to do what's right so she interrupted Kaiba and Jane's argument by saying "It's alright, I'll leave," Kaiba grabbed her hand in a weak attempt to get her to stay. Saphira pulled her hand away. Jane stormed out of the room and Saphira stood up, beginning to get dressed. "You don't have to leave you know," Kaiba told her whilst getting dressed too.

"Yes I do," Saphira told him.

"No you don-"

"I have to! I cheated on Aaron with you!" Saphira snapped, disgust in her tone "You seduced me," a tear left her eye. "You took advantage of me,"

"You wanted it," the CEO pointed out "I may have seduced you, but don't you see? I tried to open your eyes, you don't belong with that son of a bitch, and you belong with me!"

Saphira slapped him "How dare you? You don't own me! I'm not your plaything Kaiba and how dare you call my beloved Aaron that!" she growled. "I. love. Aaron!" Yet for some reason, for Saphira that was hard to say.

Kaiba reached up to touch where she'd hit him. His eyes narrowed and his eyes became cold "You know what, If you want to waste your life with that loser, fine, see what I care! I don't need you or Jane, I'm Seto Kaiba, and I could have any woman I wanted!"

"Oh yeah? Well maybe you should open your eyes too Kaiba!" Saphira snapped at him which surprised Kaiba yet excited him at the same time. Saphira was sexy when she was angry. "Women only like you for your looks and money, your only good to fuck Seto Kaiba, no women could ever love you," Kaiba couldn't deny feeling hurt by her words. However he hid it behind his icy blue eyes. He stepped closer to Saphira. "Then why... why did you say "yes"?" he whispered as he backed her into a wall just like he did that fateful night. His eyes were cold and harsh, yet they stared deep into Saphira's almost like they were searching. Saphira drew a shaky breath before putting her hands on his shoulders "Because..." she felt tears at the corners of her eyes "...No other man has ever made a move on me other than Aaron, I love him, with all my heart, I know that he doesn't show it a lot, but deep down, I know he loves me too," Kaiba's heart sank at those words yet he could see in Saphira's pools of green that she was trying to convince herself too. "Seto," Saphira gently took his face in her hands "I-I didn't mean what I said, I'm sure that one day you'll find the right woman for you and she'll love you and you'll love her," she told him. _But I don't want another woman, I want you... _Kaiba thought, yet he didn't say anything. "Seto, I'm sorry but, I don't think we should see each other after this,"

"What...?" The cold look in Kaiba's eyes faltered then.

"Seto, some things... are just better left forgotten, we need to move on," as upsetting as that thought was, Saphira had a point. Maybe he should just move on...

"I'll send you my resignation tomorrow," Saphira leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Goodbye, Seto," she whispered before leaving him standing in the bedroom. He suddenly felt a new feeling that he'd never felt before, it wasn't quite sadness... it was different.

He felt rejected, he felt... alone. He wanted to go after her, but then again maybe she was right. Maybe they did need to move on, and he knew exactly where to start. Kaiba pulled out his Blackberry Torch and dialled the number for his lawyer. "This is Seto Kaiba, I would like to file for divorce,"

As Saphira made her way out she was in tears. She was disgusted at herself for letting Kaiba do that to her. Only Aaron could do that to her! But something didn't make sense to her, with Aaron she didn't enjoy sex, but when Kaiba and her... Oh she was so confused! All she knew was that it wouldn't do her any good to see him again. She needed to get away, she couldn't go back home to Aaron not yet anyway.

She needed to get away for a while. She ran out of the front door and down the driveway. She didn't even bother to wait for the gates to open she just climbed over them. Where could she go now? She had nowhere to go... Then an idea hit her, she took out her IPhone and called her friend, Mai Valentine. "Hello?"

"Mai, it's me, I need your help," Saphira tried to hide the upset in her voice, but couldn't.

"Saphira? What's wrong?"

"S-Something happened... please, I need to talk to you in person, can I meet you at your apartment?"

"Sure thing hun," Mai said and hung up. Saphira tried her best to stop crying. But it didn't work. She felt horrible for cheating on Aaron, she felt disgusted that she actually enjoyed having sex with Kaiba. Even if it was good sex... hot, passionate sex... which she shouldn't be thinking about because Aaron would kill her if he found out! Even worse, Kaiba had cheated on his wife, Jane Luto-Kaiba. Saphira knew that Jane's father was very powerful and that Jane could convince him to do god-knows what to her and Kaiba. He bit her lip, trying hard not to think about him, but it was so hard! How could she not think about him when only minutes ago she'd been in his bed... touching him and... Kissing his soft, sweet lips...

Saphira began to run, she had to get to Mai's and fast!

She turned into some back streets, a lot of the buildings were run down. She was looking at the floor when she bumped into somebody. She looked up at the man and she gasped when he grabbed her arm "What do we have here?" he asked, although it sounded more like a growl. The man had an enormous chin his skin was tanned, his hair was black and greasy. The smell of alcohol strong in his breath. She was shoved up against the wall and he nearly crushed her under his weight. He began to tear at her top when out of the blue a voice with a very strong brooklyn accent yelled out "Hey! Whadda think your doin?"


End file.
